Portable electronic devices, such as mobile terminals, are typically configured with the ability to communicate with a communications network, such as the Internet. Furthermore, many conventional portable electronic devices are also equipped with positioning systems. Thus, conventional portable electronic devices within a specific location may receive messages broadcast over the communications network. For example, a movie theater may broadcast the movies currently playing at the theater so that users passing by the movie theater can view the movie list on their portable electronic devices.